Hunt's day, or hunter's?
by Luciel Kishimoto
Summary: How long does it take to get over the past? After six years Sakura is going back home. Now she has to get used to the things she once wanted to forget. A SasuxSaku and NaruXHina dark Romance story. Please review and tell me if something written sounds strange. English is not my first language and this is my fist fanfic. It is important for me to know what you think! Enjoy!


Chapter I

_A good son makes it home_

A pair of green eyes were looking outside the window. Alone in her living room, she almost could feel the time passing with every drop falling from the sky. A cloudy rainy day, perfect to make decision… Sakura got a headache thinking about what she should do. She had two options, stay in England, where she was about to finish graduation in Medical School, or go back to her home, Konoha. After six years away from her family and friends, there was no doubt on how much she missed them. However, she made new friends, dated some guys that truly liked her and treated her well, experienced so many remarkable things, but despite all these, her life needed a new definition.

She wanted to stay in England, but in her mind the duty and responsibility she has with her country was making her mad. During high school she applied for a scholarship paid by the government to learn and improve medical technology. Tsunade trained her and after four years of hard work she was chosen. Studying abroad was something that she wanted really bad, and needed for her own emotional good.

She loved her family? Yes. She loved her friends? Of course! Wanted to go back? No. Hell, no! The fresh start, those new places she loved to get to know, and no one, not a single soul there, had ever, ever, asked about Sasuke. When they looked at her, they saw the remarkable student, now, they see the almost doctor Sakura Haruno, with a promising future and a great boyfriend. She really thought about paying back the money her country spent with her, but seven years of housing, meals, and classes at the best university in England, were something that she could pay, with another sever years of work... And one that pays really well. What to do? Do I have the guts to tell Tsunade-sama that I am not going back and not paying for the scholarship? What my parents are going to say? What excuse will I use to stay here? These questions kept popping up in her mind until she fell asleep on the couch.

After two weeks, she was somewhat depressed. The obvious resolution of the next step was to talk with her boyfriend. Explain why she is going back and try to not let this situation get the best of her. They were dating since last year. In the beginning, they weren't very serious about each other. It was good to spend time with him. She wasn't in love, but after spending almost a year with him, she found out that he wasn't just handsome but also honest and a true gentleman. It was great to be with him. This was the hardest part for her, to see him broken hearted. They decided to be together until the day she would be leaving the country.

In the following months she graduated, went to prom, had dates, partied, and enjoyed every single minute. Somehow, these days prepared her to give farewell. The final day came faster than she desired, but it was fine, she was prepared. At least she thought she was. Looking out of the airplane window, she kept in her mind the blissful time she had in England. She would never forget those historical castles, the traditional tea, the friends she made in college... And to feel loved by a good man.

These years were so important for her, yet they came to an end. Now is time to face some ghosts from the past.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said while he kissed her neck "S-s-s-stop! I still have work to do!" Naruto didn't want to stop, but she was right. After Sakura left Konoha, Naruto was sad. Feeling like he failed to protect her. He loved her, but this wouldn't keep Sakura from remembering the struggles they had to go though because of Sasuke. He knew she wouldn't love him back, and decided to move on, just like she did. Little by little, Hinata conquered his heart and after a few years he was completely in love with her. Usually people said he was stupid. This time he agreed with them once, that it really was stupid to stay stuck loving Sakura, while he could have been with Hinata all along. He knew what he wanted, and was getting prepared to propose to Hinata after his promotion.

He was doing pretty well on his work as a veterinarian. Despite his activism trying to save the white foxes from extinction, he got involved with some environmental issues. After a few years of research, he found out why the foxes were dying and this helped to find a solution. Hinata was happy being a yoga teacher. She keeps the tradition of the family on the Hyuga School, which is a well known school. The school focus is not just Yoga but several traditional martial arts. Hinata was truly happy with Naruto and with her job.

*knock*Knock*knock*

They heard the door. Quickly Hinata jerked Naruto away. "C-come in!" Said Hinata catching her breath with her blushing cheeks "Miss. Hinata, this is the list of the new students." The secretary looked at her and then looked to Naruto, she couldn't help giggling a little because of the situation "Hello Mr. Naruto, I didn't know you were visiting today! Well, I'll be leaving now, pardon me." Said the secretary while leaving the room. "I thought she had seen me outside while I was jumping on your window..." Said Naruto while getting back to where he were "S-s-she did?! Well, you should stop doing that, m-m-my dad works here too, you know?" Hinata said while she turned around, her table to put the files in the folder. Naruto didn't like what she said. He cornered her with the table and took the files from her hand. He stared at her with his bright blue eyes. "So what if he saw us?" He said in a low voice and in a kind of threatening way. Hinata was more red than ever as she felt a little lost of strength on her knees. Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Then moved to her neck again, and this time he left a mark there. "Good luck hiding that..." He said while leaving the building through the front door.

Ino was waiting at the airport. She was so excited to see her friend again, and wanted to tell entire Konoha about it! Sakura demanded her to not tell anyone about her coming back to Konoha, she wanted to see only her family and Ino. When Sakura arrived, she recognized her blond friend from afar. She really stand out on the crow, bur not as much as Sakura, her pink hair was much more rare and hard to see in Konoha, only her family had this gene. "Forehead!" said Ino with enthusiasm "Ino pig! I missed you, but don't get used to it!" said Sakura while sharing a friendly hug. Sakura's parents were there too, and they chatted a little before heading home. It was dark already, just the way she wanted to arrive, without anyone seeing her. Ino stayed with her that night, she felt nostalgic to have her friend sleeping over in her parents house.

Ino talked a lot, but Sakura was glad to have her around. The most of the changes that happened with their childhood friends were updated minute by minute. She was surprised when she told her that Kiba proposed to her and she refused to marry him, not so surprised when she told about Naruto and Hinata being together. She was happy to know about the success of the Konoha Hospital, and glad that Tsunade and Jiraiya finally got married. There was some oversharing about Sai being good in bed, but not very good to have a conversation. And Sakura told her everything she could remember about England, her friends and lovers, with some oversharing too.

"Sakura, there is something I have to tell you about Sasuke." said Ino without alarm. Sakura gave a big sigh and said "We should sleep, it is really late and I am tired." "Don't worry, I will be quick." Said Ino turning her face to the sealing and avoiding the Sakura's death glare. "Sasuke suffered an accident two years ago, and his bimbo girlfriend, Karen, is taking care of him. We rarely see him getting out of home. It was quite sad..." She said turning back to look at Sakura and finished her sentence with life saving words "...but he deserved it anyway!" This time was Sakura who turned to the sealing "So he is with Karin, hun?" She said not wanting a answer "I don't know, actually I saw her going out for a quite some time with that friend of hers, I forgot his name, but he is kind of weird, his teeth seem to be sharp, I mean like shark you know... You don't wanna know, right?" Ino said while realizing that it wasn't a good idea to talk about it much further "You should recognize a rhetorical question when you see one Ino... Good Night." Sakura ended the conversation and slept a dreamless sleep.

***Two years ago***

Sasuke was lying on the couch while read a boring book. Karin was trying her best to get his attention inside his big house on the Uchiha Villa. She didn't understand why he didn't sold those relative's houses after all these years. Every citizen in Konoha knew the story of his family. Every Uchiha died there when Sasuke was only seven years old. Sadly enough it was his older brother who killed everyone but Sasuke. When he was twelve he left Konoha and joined Orochimaru's gang and became a drug dealer. Karen was also in this gang and fell in love with him in the first sight. She was so into him when she found out he wanted to revenge his family.

He would kill his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke found out where his brother was, and when he turned sixteen, he did it. He changed after that, and left the gang with Karin, Saigetsu and Jugo. He was smart enough to give information the police needed to arrest Orochimaru and get away with a minor punishment. He finished high school in a boarding school. They recognized him as an outstanding student with a excellent behavior. He was able to pursuit a police detective career. Uchiha Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki gang. When he was found dead the police declared as a gang fight, and thanks to Sasuke, Orochimaru was the one to blame. Karen became a nurse at the Konoha hospital.

Sasuke was in his day off, and Karin did everything she could to spend the day with him. She was very disappointed on how things turned out. After spending years trying to win his heart, and failing, she was about to give up on him. Her last shot was today. She walked towards him and sat on top of him. After a deep sigh, Sasuke took his eyes from the book to looked at Karin. "What do you want Karin?" he said with his cold voice. "I... I want you, Sasuke-kun!" She said with the most sweet voice she could make. "I'm busy right now Karin." He answered changing his gaze back to his book. "Sasuke-kun, this is the last time you are going to see me!" She said with almost bursting to cry. She got up, and started to pick her stuff on the living room. "You shouldn't go out now, it's late and dangerous." he said calmly. "Dangerous? DANGEROUS!? There is no one in this ghostly villa besides you and me! You are so selfish, so arrogant, that you think no one is worthy to live in here! Guess what? You will die alone with no family to fill this place!" After those screams, Karin felt guilt for saying those things. She didn't want to be mean with him. He saved her from the life of crime she was in. They were friends after all. She had her bag on her hand, ready to leave. As a last word to say to him, she opened her mouth "Get lost Karin." Sasuke said while turning the page of his book.

Karin walked angrily on the empty dark streets. Swearing Sasuke and all his future generations while crying. She didn't realise that someone was following her. She stopped. "Where is my cellphone?" she asked herself. "I cant believe that I forgot, on that freaking house, of that son of a... No, no, it's here. Thank god!" She heard some steps behind her. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked hoping to hear his voice calling her name and say everything that she wanted to hear. She turned around and realized that it wasn't her beloved Sasuke. "Who are you?" she asked, while calling Sasuke's cellphone. The guy looking at her wasn't friendly at all. He was wearing a mask that covered his face. Sasuke picked up his cellphone without saying a single word. "Get lost you freak, or I' m going to call the cops! Do you hear me? Freak!" Karin said with the most fake courage she had "This is not a way to talk with an old man, little Karin." his voice was more then enough to for her to remember him. Without his mask, his once green snake eyes were now bright red. "Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke heard Karin's trembling voice. He arrived there running as fastest as he could.

She was lying on the street unconscious but alive. The shallow relief he felt was swept away when he looked at end of the street. Orochimaru was standing there with a wicked smile and started to walk towards him. Sasuke took his gun and aimed for the head. Orochimaru fell. Sasuke called an ambulance and then called the police. He started to hear the Ambulance buzzer and felt more calmer. Orochimaru's body was there and he decided to look at him more closely. His lifeless eyes were open, and he could she how bright red they were. He saw eyes like these before, twice actually. First when he was seven, and again when he was sixteen. Just like Itachi eyes. When he realized that, it was too late. Orochimaru already had bitten Sasuke's neck and left his body lifeless on the street.


End file.
